dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise and Fall
About This role-playing story is something of a strange balance between a serious story and an experiment. The story takes place in a pre-constructed world i have been personally building over the past few years with the intention of using it to create a book, movie, or game. However as the creator of this world it's quite difficult for me to locate plot holes and such. So the intent here is to allow others to work within the parameters of my world to create a story for their own entertainment and so that I may better locate and understand the flaws in my own work. I will also be taking part in this RP as a character i'm making up on the spot and encourage you to create your own. I will not be guiding this game beyond the starting instructions/notes and it is entirely up to the players to decide exactly how things will work out. Here are my starting instructions/notes... * First if you have any questions feel free to ask me on my talk page, or preferably on this questions page. The only reason i would rather have you ask there is so that others can better access my answers so that they don't need to ask the same thing again. I will check this page daily and i encourage all other players to do so as well. * Secondly, we will be beginning the story three years into the Haram War with the prologue i have written that was originally designed for the book i was going to write on Kaile. You can find a link to it below. However we could also start at another point in Kailean history if there's a unanimous vote for it. * Make sure to play your character, not yourself. For example if you're a citizen of the Haram Empire your character is likely going to have prejudices against Illuthai or really any other species no matter your personal feelings. Is a Noble lord really going to care if his plans put peasants in danger? Not too much unless you explicitly state so in your character description. If you don't do this it really isn't roleplaying anymore. * Although i assume you are all mature enough to, please respect one another and while i personally tolerate curses i realize others don't and so please attempt not to curse unless its explicitly in your character's personality. * There is no good or evil in Kaile. Just because someone is doing something that we would deem 'bad' doesn't necessarily mark them as an inherently evil character. Some characters could certainly be sociopaths though, if you want, but that still doesn't make thme 'evil'. * Before we begin we will need to discuss exactly how we will be starting based on our character descriptions. That will take place in the 'Talk' for this page. * The Demons are the only unplayable race as they are quite overpowered, but i wouldn't recommend being a dragon either. It'd likely be a boring experience. * Try something new. This time i'll be playing a female character just to see how it goes. What about you? * Please, please, please actually read up a little on Kaile on Pegasus Wiki before playing. If you're not willing to do that you shouldn't be here. * Oh, and just so this doesn't cause any confusion: Elves are the same thing as Illuthai. The latter is their real name and i'm working on fixing that on all my pages so please use it in the RP. *Also, just to reiterate, remember that we will be staying within the parameters of the world. While we can move around within it we can't really create new things out of the blue without my permission. If something is created and i think it'll fit, i'll incorporate it. Just ask first. So obviously to stay within these parameters you actually have to know what they are. You can find the prologue here and literally everything i have written on Kaile here. To better navigate my work i would recommend starting with the 'Kaile' page, moving to the 'Timeline of Kaile' page, and then reading the 'The Haram Empire' page. It should be noted that everything on the timeline takes precedence over the Empire page. Characters * Cyrlis il'Var played by User:Flamefang * Slot Reserved for Lisa URAQT * ai-Elonai Namasath Melle ("Namasath") played by Samuel T. Weston (DJ-1337-Man) * Slot Reserved for Shade Link * Slot Open * Slot Open Content We will not be starting until at least four players are ready to go but please feel free to fill out character description pages. Anyone can come into the story at any time. Next Chapter * None yet Category:Rise and Fall